Peace at last
by Angel of Tsuki
Summary: Cloud is finally getting what he always wanted. rated T to be sure. Slight shonenai.


Black... All he could see was black.

"_Cloud. Cloud. Come on Spike. Wake up."_ Blue mako eyes snapped open. He new that voice. Light so blindingly white. First a lonely black and now this blinding white. Was it ever going to end?

"_Cloud. It's 'time to get up." _A softer voice this time. He couldn't see her, but he new it was her.

"_Cadet! Let's go!" _That voice! He new that one too! The last time he had heard that voice was two years ago during the incident with Kadij. His gaze met with another pair of Mako blue. His eyes filled with clarity. No hint of madness in the blue depths.

"Sephiroth." He whispered. A throbbing pain flashed through his chest. He gasped. He wondered, was dying supposed to hurt this much? He could hear the other voices of his friends.

"Cloud!"

"Strife!"

It hurt. It hurt so much. Like someone was trying to contain his soul. Of course! His friends! They would try to steal his death away from him.

"_Come on cloud you can do it. Can't you go a little while longer without us?" _Aries' soft voice asked him. The one he had come to love.

"No. Please don't leave me again! Please." He new he was begging, but he didn't want to be left alone anymore.

"Cloud! Please! Don't go!" he could hear Tifa crying; begging him not to die.

"Please. Don't leave me alone again." He was on his hands and knees now. He was still in that borderline of life or death. Two hands made it into his view. He looked up. Zack and Sephiroth both extended their hands.

"_Come on Cloud. Let's go." _Zack gave him a grin; Aries gave a soft smile, and Sephiroth? A loving smile. Cloud smiled in relief, and grabbed the two hands of his best friend and love. Small tears gently slid down his dirt marked cheeks. Wrapped safely in the arms of the ex General, Cloud turned around and watched his friends. He felt bad about leaving them but the job was done. Tifa or Vincent could take his place. They wouldn't need him anymore. Smiling once more, he turned around and linked hands with Aries and Sephiroth, with Zack on Aries other side. Things would be better now.

"Cloud! Cloud!." Tifa yelled! She didn't know what was really wrong with him. He was covered in blood. She didn't know if it was his blood or the enemies. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was just a routine mission. He wasn't supposed to be attacked. He didn't even have his Buster Sword. That's how simple of a mission it was. But something had gone wrong. So very wrong.

"Sephiroth." Cloud whispered. No! Cloud couldn't leave them. He was the most important person. Everything went right with Cloud.

"Cloud! Please! Don't go!" This wasn't fair to him. He had struggled so long. He needed a bit of peace in which he could relax. Cloud's voice rang in her head. "Don't leave me alone again." She gasped. There were only a few people Cloud loved enough to never want them to leave. Zack, Aries, and even if a while ago he didn't want to admit it, Sephiroth.

"Stop!" She ordered. Everyone turned to look at her. "Let…..let him be. He has struggled for… for so long now...just let him go." Tears ran unhindered down her cheeks. It was hard but she knew that this is what he needed.

"Good bye Cloud." She whispered.

A/N Hahahaha! I finally got something out. It's been a little while. Well anyway this is my first attempt at final fantasy…..any of them...heh lol? Anyway. My muses decided to poke their heads out….finally.

Dai: Just cause I've been busy.

Death-chan: Yeah screwing poor Sora-chan. I never have anything happy to write about cause of you. You've always got Sora-chan locked up.

Dai: I'm sorry he's so damn irresistible.

Death-chan: As much as I think it's cute that you two screw like there's no tomorrow, I'd like to have a little more of a writers streak…..--

Dai: we'll see. Depends on how yummy my Sora looks.

Sora: O.o

Anyway. I'm working on a remake of Romeo and Juliet….might be Sasunaru or RikuSora from KH so w/e I'm kinda leaning more towards KH. Ja ne for now then!


End file.
